


The Siren

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Handprint, Comfort Sex, Dean Winchester/Other(s) - Freeform, Exhaustion, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hurt Dean, Injured Dean, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Painful Sex, Possessive Castiel, Protective Castiel, Rough Sex, Sirens, Size Kink, Top Castiel, Top Siren, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean had gone to the bar to forget, to ignore the lingering pain filling him, and if that kind of forgetting came in the form of a warm body he wasn’t going to complain.





	The Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel like I'm slacking by not coming up with individual summaries for each fic but I'd rather not torture myself beyond having to think up 300+ titles for various fics which is a pain in the ass as it is haha.
> 
> Read the tags.

The man Dean caught staring at him was handsome but it was his piercing eyes and tousled dark hair that caught Dean’s attention more than his face. He was dressed casually, had a nice smile and when it had been turned on Dean it was impossible for Dean not to offer a small one back. Dean had gone to the bar to forget, to ignore the lingering pain filling him, and if that kind of forgetting came in the form of a warm body he wasn’t going to complain.

Fucking or being fucked was one of the best ways to forget and Dean wasn’t about to pass up an enjoyable evening of getting lost to the pleasure of sex. If it was this guy, someone else or one of the pretty women he didn’t care.

Maybe it would be several different people?

It was only a few minutes before the seat next to him was occupied by that very man he’d caught staring at him. Dean found out his name was Matt and it was only twenty minutes after meeting that Dean was following him out of the bar back to his place. There wasn’t a single thing about the man that hadn’t hit everything Dean  _needed_  right now during the short time they had spoken in the bar.

No sooner had the door shut behind them and locked was Matt pressing right up against Dean, mouth sealed over his, as he darted his tongue out to swipe across Dean’s lips. After that it felt as though need and desire were coursing through his veins, uncontrollable and consuming. In that moment there was _nothing_ he wanted more than Matt and he wanted Matt to take every single thing he had.

Dean wanted Matt to shove him down, fuck right into him and keep going until he couldn’t move.

They never made it out of the entryway. Instead Dean found his pants torn off, underwear discarded to the side, before he was being pushed down so his ass was in the air for slick fingers. Matt’s fingers rubbed against his hole and Dean eagerly spread his legs wider, knees pressed against the floor and back arched, in order to entice Matt to press deeper inside of him.

Dean didn’t care about anything but pleasing the man working him open, he didn’t want anything more than Matt’s cock pumping inside him and splitting him open. He wanted it to burn and ache and fill him up. Something inside of him was practically howling for it.

“Fuck me. I’m good…no more stretching. Come on.” He shoved his ass back against the two fingers that had not stretched him near enough. Some distant part of him _knew_ he needed longer, a more thorough prep, but a voice inside his head was drowning that out and screaming, “Please. _Just fuck me_.”

Nothing was registering as wrong, every instinct from years of developing them was shoved away, when every single thing about this was wrong and a distant, silent part of him knew but Dean couldn’t care.

Distantly he heard a chuckle and felt a hand petting down his body, fingers trailing over naked skin, as he braced himself on the floor. “You are a pretty one.” The voice practically  _purred_  the sentence as Matt discarded his clothing and moved back down to position himself behind Dean. There was a sound of excited pleasure as Matt lined himself up. “I had someone else in mind but then I saw _you_. Such a tempting thing, how could I resist?”

The tip of his wide cock paused briefly against Dean’s lightly prepped hole before, with a violent thrust forward, Matt was buried inside Dean’s impossibly tight ass. Sound ripped itself from Dean’s mouth as pain shot through him, hole spread open far too wide on a thick cock, as his fingers clenched and unclenched where they were touching the floor.

It ached horribly but that voice inside him was begging for _more more more_.

“ _Oh_.” Dean’s mouth dropped open, pain and arousal flushing his face, while his fingers scrambled for something to grip. “Fuck me. Harder please please ohhhh yes yes yes.” The words were tumbling from his lips as Matt moved.

“With _pleasure_.” Large hands gripped Dean’s body, far too strong and unrelenting, as Matt started jerking Dean back into hard, powerful thrusts. The smack of skin against skin was almost deafening as it echoed in the entryway along with the sound ripped from Dean’s trembling lips. Heavy balls smacked loudly against Dean’s ass each time that large cock slammed inside him, deep as Matt could get it, every single time.

The pain should have him tense and begging for Matt to stop but the pain was a distant thing in Dean’s mind. The only thing that mattered was what Matt wanted and Dean knew Matt wanted to fuck him hard. He knew that Matt wanted to bury himself inside Dean again and again and again until Dean had nothing left to give.

And Dean wanted to give that to him.

“Usually I’m a one fuck kind of guy but for you I’m making an exception.” His voice was rough, intermixed with grunts and sounds of pleasure, but Dean barely registered anything other than the absolute need for Matt. He didn’t register anything that would signal that it was a siren fucking him. Instead he felt nothing but care and love for the man viciously fucking into him. “I’m going to pound into this tight ass of yours until you collapse and then, when you have nothing left to give, I’ll kill you while you’re hoarsely begging me to fuck you even more.”

“Yes.” Dean was babbling at his point, helping as he shoved his hips back trying to keep up with a pace he couldn’t hope to match, all the while seeking more and more. “Please. Yes please I need—I need it please please please please” His cheeks were flushed and his body warm from the pleasure of feeling the cock inside him striking against his prostate.

The pain of being fucked, hardly prepped, was lost to the ever-consuming need to be fucked over and over and over.

He couldn’t think of a time he’d enjoyed sex more than this moment and Dean didn’t want it to end. He wanted to stay on his hands and knees or in whatever position Matt wanted so Matt could take him however he saw fit. Somehow this felt better having someone he wanted so much enjoying him. Dean wanted Matt happy.

Dean’s fuzzy, dazed mind believed he loved Matt.

A snarl escaped the man pounding into him from behind and the snaps of Matt’s hips became even more brutal until Matt was emptying his release inside of Dean, still jerking his hips, until he was spent and slipping out.

Dean kept his position, limbs trembling and body aching, allowing Matt to see Dean’s puffy, fucked open hole. His arms were shaking and there were faint bruises from where Matt had gripped Dean to move him as he saw fit.

All of it had satisfaction thrumming inside of Matt and it was more than evident in his lust rough voice. “I want you to go upstairs and I want you to suck me until I’m hard again. Then I want you bent over my bed so I can fuck you until the mattress.” He stroked a hand down Dean’s spine and Dean watched as Matt grinned when Dean rose to his feet.

Dean gave Matt a slightly love struck expression, quick to comply and all too happy to wrap his lips around the cock offered to him, as he vigorously started to do everything he could to get Matt hard again. He used his tongue and mouth, every single trick he knew from years of sex, until Matt was hard once more and he was bending himself over the bed.

He was desperate and needy; eager to take Matt’s cock in his ass once more.

Everything he’d done had him rewarded with a cock slamming right back inside him, hole only slicked from Matt’s come, as Matt immediately picked up the furious pace from before. “Tell me what I mean to you.” It was demanded and Dean gripped the sheets.

The mattress groaned with each thrust of powerful hips and Dean’s fingers knotted the sheets tightly.

“Everything. You’re everything. _I love you_.” His breathing shuddered and though his cock ached he didn’t care. Dean didn’t care if he came. He only cared about Matt’s pleasure. “I live for you. Anything you want I want to give you. I want you happy.” Dean panted and whimpered as the siren kept using him. Matt fucked hard and quick, taking every single thing he could, as he used Dean roughly again.

The siren fucked Dean for hours and hours and hours, load after load after load emptied into Dean’s spent body, as Dean’s voice failed from all the begging and howling. His muscles were lax, his body spent, and the only thing Dean could do after that was lie there while Matt vigorously fucked his sloppy, used hole.

A rough, low whine escaped when fingers knotted in his hair and shoved his face down as the siren slammed deep with a pleasured groan, hips jerking, as he emptied another load into Dean.

“I’m going to kill you soon.” Matt whispered, stroking Dean’s spent body and grinding his hips up against Dean’s ass. “I’m going to fuck into your ruined hole and I’m going to watch you suffocate while I fuck you.”

Dean only moaned, still desperate for whatever Matt wanted, as the siren grinned against the shell of his ear.

“And you’re going to beg for it. You’re going to moan and beg me to fuck you to death.”

He pulled away, cock slipping from Dean's sore ass, as he moved around the room. Dean could only lie there, panting and aching, as Matt moved about the room. His mind drifted, still screaming that he needed to please Matt, until after awhile Matt returned. Strong hands gripped his body and shifted it so he was bent over the bed in a pliant position, cheek resting on the ruined mattress, before something silk wrapped around his throat.

"Please." his voice was rough and the same desperate need to please Matt, to give everything to Matt, howled through him. After awhile the thick tip of Matt's cock pushed into his sloppy, fucked open ass and warm balls pressed up against him as Dean panted, wishing he could shove himself back to fuck himself on Matt's cock. "Please Matt please. I want—"

"I know exactly what you want." Matt's voice was still rough, still filled with satisfied lust, as the silk wrapped around Dean's neck tightened slightly. Seconds passed before Matt started to fuck him once more, cock pumping in and out of Dean's spent body, while Dean moaned and begged as best he could because it's what Matt  _wanted_ from him. "That's it. That's it."

The silk around Dean's throat started to tighten and only one hand remained at his hip, fingers digging in harshly, while balls slapped against him and each thrust of Matt's hips drove him deep inside Dean's limp body. Dean gasped, breathing becoming harder and harder as the silk tightened violently around his throat, while Matt viciously fucked his ass and moaned in pleasure.

Dean's begging cut off as he gasped and struggled to breathe but he still begged for more. He still desperately wanted Matt to enjoy fucking him, still desperately loved Matt, as his vision started to fade and his lungs seized in his throat at the constricting silk digging into his neck. Slowly he started to slip, awareness fading and lungs burning, as Matt pulled on the silk tie looped around his neck like a noose even as he kept pounding into Dean harder and harder.

The sound of wings filled the room.

There was a vicious snarl and Dean felt the warm weight of Matt jerked off him, felt the softening cock slip from his ass, before bright light lit the room and a scream was cut off. A dull thud barely registered as Dean’s mind cleared and horror started to fill him. His throat burned horribly and he dragged in air, great gulps of it, before coughing and struggling to breathe properly again.

“Oh.” Dean breathed in a rough, scratchy voice before he shuddered at the realization of what had just happened sunk in while the feelings, the thoughts, that were not his own disappeared. The horror of the situation slammed into him and nausea coiled in his gut. “Oh no.” he barely managed to get to his feet, legs shaking and body stumbling, as the pain in his ass and muscles flared white hot. He barely bit back a sob. It hurt so badly and he tightened his hands into fists before turning to regard the figure in the room.

It took everything to stand, the very last of his energy, as he gazed at the figure of Matt on the floor still smoking from Castiel smiting him.

Around his pained neck hung a silk tie, fashioned like a noose and still tight against his windpipe.

“You belong to no one else but  _me_.” Castiel stood there in his trench coat, grace almost burning in his eyes and heating the air, as he stared at Dean’s now completely naked form. Dean watched as he took in the bruises, the marks and the evidence of dried semen. The evidence that Dean had been used hard and rough for hours.

There wasn’t a question that Castiel had already seen the state of Dean’s ass and judging by the way he was shaking it appeared that he’d barely managed to hold himself back from the fury coursing through him.

“ _Cas_ …” Dean’s voice was rough, barely audible, from moaning and begging as he tried to clear it and choked. He suddenly felt weak and tired, weary, as he fell back to sit on the edge of the bed. The action had him wincing and a moan escaping.

Everything hurt and his energy had rapidly fled.

Instead of answering his angel stepped forward and gripped Dean’s left shoulder, right over where the mark used to show, before warmth spread throughout Dean’s body. He could feel everything healing, all the aches and pains, disappeared along with the damage until there wasn’t a single mark on him but one.

Dean shifted and realized the come that had dried on his skin, that had been leaking from his thoroughly used ass, was completely gone.

A glance to the left revealed the handprint had returned once Castiel removed his hand and reached up to stroke his fingers against Dean’s cheek. Grace seemed to leave a path of warmth along his cheek as Castiel lightly traced the curve of his cheek. “You’re mine.” Castiel breathed softly and leaned forward to brush his lips across Dean’s forehead. “You belong to no other.”

Castiel had never reacted like this the countless times Dean had enjoyed a one-night-stand. His angel had _never_ shown this kind of interest and Dean wasn’t completely sure about it.

The hesitant, personal-space-invading angel seemed to have disappeared in Castiel’s wrath over the siren attempting to fuck him to death.

There should have been a protest escaping him, a denial of some sort because they were not like _this_ , but Dean leaned right into the soft touches and let Castiel take care of him. He let his angel fly them from that horrible house and to a room he didn’t recognize.

He wanted something soft, something wondering and careful. The reverent way Castiel touched him, the way his angel stared at him, told Dean that’s exactly what Castiel was going to give him.

Dean let his angel guide him to the bed, both of them now naked with a blink of grace, before Castiel carefully set about preparing Dean. Each touch was gentle and knowing as Castiel opened Dean up, touched him in an almost unbearably sweet manner, until Dean was writhing on the sheets and overcome with _too much_. “Cas, please.” It came out as a whimper and earned him a kiss on his warm skin.

It wasn’t fast, it wasn’t rough or greedy. It was soft and sweet and careful. Dean wasn’t sure he could take that kind of care without something inside of him cracking further.

Instead of bending Dean over or leaving him on his stomach, ass raised up, Castiel had Dean straddling his waist. It was with effortless strength that he helped Dean sink down onto his cock, inch by inch until Castiel was buried inside completely, before stroking hands down Dean’s sides. “ _Shhh_.” The sound was soft and Dean relaxed as those hands fell to his hips.

Dean blinked, body warm and languid, as he stared down at the angel who pulled him from Hell. The angel who kept coming back over and over and over for him. Bright blue eyes practically glowed, something soft and knowing in the gaze, as he shifted himself slightly from where he was impaled on _Castiel’s_ cock.

The thought alone was startling and confusing in its own way.

Castiel guided him so he was rocking with a slower kind of motion, rolling his hips and feeling pleasure at a low burn, as grace started to tease around the edges of Dean’s awareness and sent unexpected bolts of pleasure racing through him. He could feel Castiel focusing on his pleasure and how it built and build and built until Dean lost himself in the all-consuming force of it.

His mouth fell open, his cheeks flushed and his body coiled tightly as pleasure burned low in his gut. This was the exact opposite of the hours past that had been filled with desperation and pain.

Now it was lazy and pleasure filled.

It was impossible to focus on anything but the warm curl of pleasure and the sensation of Castiel moving up inside him until the angel was shooting his release inside of Dean’s ass and Dean was awash in pure pleasure.

Strong, able hands helped guide Dean down until he was draped over Castiel’s chest and the angel could press a kiss to his head. “ _Mine_.” The claim came again and Dean nodded absently as he let Castiel take care of him. His angel wasn’t going to let anything hurt him and that thought alone was more than enough.

He didn’t know if this was comfort, some kind of possessive angel thing or something else. But Dean let himself get lost in the feeling of being cared for instead of used. Later he’d examine this but for now Dean was content with being safe and warm.

Somehow, he always felt safe when Castiel was around and now as no different.

“Thank you.” He mumbled against Castiel’s chest and allowed his eyes to slide closed even with Castiel still buried inside him. “Thank you for always saving me.” Another kiss pressed to the crown of his head had soothing grace sliding along his skin, wrapping him in a protective embrace, as Dean drifted off into blissful unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything that was a kind of comforting sex between Castiel and Dean. Castiel is very much protective and possessive of Dean because he considers Dean his human. He doesn't care that Dean seeks release and pleasure with various people (because Dean loves sex and uses it to cope) but seeing a monster violating Dean in such a way, of course, had him responding when he realized something was wrong after (and this didn't fit anywhere so it was left out) Sam called him about Dean missing instead of returning after seeking bar sex.
> 
> I was going to break away to show that but it didn't work or fit with the fic as it was so I thought I might add some clarity.
> 
> As always I hope my readers liked this one!


End file.
